La vida en momentos
by Nany Hatake C
Summary: Para bien o para mal, las vidas Hermione Granger y de Draco Malfoy siempre se cruzan. Sus hilos se tocan, ¿pero alguna vez pudieron, o podrán, unirse?
1. Abismo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds.

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

...**:::LA VIDA EN MOMENTOS:::…**

**-ABISMO-**

Cuando Voldemort pronunció su nombre y lo invitó a unirse a su bando, a aceptar una generosa segunda oportunidad, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla, observar su cuerpo y su cara sucia y rasguñada, buscar en sus ojos una señal que lo hiciera quedarse, rehusarse a la oferta del Lord. Pero en sus ojos achocolatados sólo vio miedo, pánico y un gran conflicto interno.

La voz de su madre resonó por el lugar rogándole que aceptara la oferta, pero él apenas escuchó un eco lejano. Sus ojos vibraron de expectación y ella apartó la mirada, dándole la respuesta a su muda pregunta: _"¿Qué hago?"_.

Un gruñido inaudible salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta antes de comenzar una marcha lenta y forzada hacia su madre; dando a conocer así su posición en esa guerra.

Mientras caminaba, su cuerpo se hizo pesado y su respiración más difícil, los latidos de su corazón le retumbaban en los oídos y las ganas de girar y salir corriendo aumentaban. Estuvo tentado a voltear y mirarla una vez más, esperanzado de que ella lo detuviese y lo salvase. Pero todo eran ideas suyas, ella nunca haría eso; ella no tenía motivo para hacer eso.

En su retorcida mente, ella le veía con algo más que desprecio o lástima, con algo parecido al anhelo, o mínimamente a la comprensión. No sabía por qué, pero desde que su tía la torturó en su mansión, desde que vio sus ojos llenos de sufrimiento, sentía que estaban unidos de una forma dolorosa, de una forma que no quería entender y que le aterraba, pero que no podía evitar o romper. Además sentía que le debía algo; algo que no sabía qué era y que no le quería deber, pero que de alguna forma se lo debía… y no se sentía bien.

Cuando Voldemort lo abrazó, supo que esa era su sentencia de muerte, que ya no habría marcha atrás y que él había hecho su peor elección, yendo como un manso cordero al matadero. Ahora que Potter estaba muerto no habría nadie que lo salvara, que los salvara. Ese abrazo y esa sonrisa eran su pase al otro mundo.

Cuando su madre lo abrazó y le brindó protección, pensó nuevamente en voltear y detallarla una última vez, mirar a los ojos a esa sangre sucia que tanto molestó y que tanto había marcado su vida, que fuese una especie de despedida, pero desistió en el último segundo, no quería que ella viera en sus ojos más derrota de la que mostraba su cuerpo.

Si lo hubiese hecho, quizá habría visto el centenar de lágrimas que brotaban de esos ojos chocolate, quizá habría visto el desespero en su mirada y el grito silencioso que había muerto en su boca entreabierta; quizá habría visto el temblor de su cuerpo y las ganas avasallantes de salvarlo que la hicieron dar un paso al frente.

Si hubiese volteado, quizá las esperanzas habrían vuelto a su cuerpo y no habría dado por hecho su muerte, quizá no se hubiese resignado, quizá lo que los separaba no hubiese sido un abismo sido una delgada grieta que se supera con un salto.

Pero los "quizá" y los "hubiese" no existen y el presente es lo único real. Sin embargo, el futuro incierto nos puede sorprender y se puede volver a nuestro favor y demostrarnos que no todo es lo que parece y que siempre hay algo mejor. Por eso, cuando Potter se levantó, superando a la muerte, él se volteó y la buscó, y se deleitó con sus ojos y su sonrisa que le decían que todo estaría bien, que él tendría un futuro y que las cartas de su vida aún no estaban echadas.

Él así lo creyó.

Él le creyó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Este es un proyecto en el que llevo un par de meses trabajando, una colección de momentos Dramione utilizando las letras del abecedario. Una palabra por letra. Ésta fue "Abismo", la que sigue será "Barro". Puede que los momentos no tengan una conexión directa entre sí, pero siempre seguirán una línea de tiempo.

Ya tengo varias letras listas, pero de vez en cuando les pediré que propongan palabras.

¿Qué les parece?

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Momento basado en la película.

2.- Sí, yo sigo empecinada en que la tortura de Ballatrix dejó secuelas en ambos.

3.- No, no están enamorados ni se gustan, sólo se sienten unidos y de cierta forma, para bien o para mal, consideran importante al otro porque marcó su vida.

4.- Draco admira a Hermione más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir, por eso cree en ella.

5.- Malfoy no es malo ni bueno, solo busca su conveniencia. Aunque es seguro que no es un asesino.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadrito de abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	2. Barro

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds.

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

...**:::LA VIDA EN MOMENTOS:::…**

**-BARRO-**

Hermione Granger caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hogsmeade con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la mirada perdida. Aún se le hacía extraño pasear por el pueblo sin tener a Harry o a Ron a su lado, era como si le faltase una parte de su ser, como si le hubiesen amputado un brazo o una pierna. Claro, estaban Ginny, Neville y Luna, pero no era lo mismo. No eran ese par de chicos que la sacaban de sus casillas y le alegraban el día al mismo tiempo.

No, no eran sus chicos.

Porque eran suyos, no en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero suyos al fin y al cabo…. y los extrañaba. Mucho. Casi podía verlos a su lado y eso la ponía más nostálgica.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué estarían haciendo, si estarían en peligro o heridos, si estarían juntos, si la extrañarían, si se sentirían como ella… Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado estúpida y hormonal, pero no podía evitar pensar en ellos. Casi ocho años de su vida a su lado, viéndolos todos los días, compartiendo clases, risas, regaños, aventuras… No podían culparla, ellos eran su familia. La única que ahora le quedaba.

Sin ser consciente de ello, sus pies la llevaron a la casa de los gritos, trayéndole otra montaña de recuerdos. Allí se habían reunido luego de muchos años los merodeadores, habían conocido a Sirius y a Pettigrew, habían escuchado la verdadera historia sobre la muerte de los padres de Harry… Allí habían visto morir a un hombre valiente sin poder hacer nada.

Quería entrar, quería torturarse con los recuerdos, quería revivir aquel día y saber que Sirius y Remus estaban vivos, quería impedir que Snape muriera, quería… quería tantas cosas imposibles.

Era una tonta.

Dando media vuelta, decidió alejarse de allí y buscar a Ginny, ya había estado suficiente tiempo torturándose y pensado estupideces. Para bien o para mal, la vida continuaba. Además, el viento se estaba arreciando y las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo no parecían un buen presagio. Probablemente caería un torrencial de agua, al igual que el día anterior.

Abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor, miró de reojo la vieja casa mientras caminaba; quizá algún día dejaría de representar un mal recuerdo.

Si hubiese estado atenta y mirando al frente, quizá habría podido evitar tropezar con una piedra, caer, resbalar por el sendero entre un montón de hojas, y terminar metida de lleno en un charco de barro, pero como estaba distraída, no pudo evitarlo y ahora maldecía su suerte una y otra vez mientras trataba de salir del barrizal. Sin embargo, el muy condenado se la estaba poniendo difícil porque cada vez que se levantaba y trataba de caminar, volvía a caer en el charco, ensuciándose cada vez más. Era tan frustrante.

—¿Dándote un baño, Granger?

Genial.

Fantástico.

Malfoy la miraba apoyado en un árbol cercano con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Lárgate, Malfoy. No molestes —gruñó enojada.

—¿Por qué habría de irme? No sabes lo divertido que es ver cómo intentas salir de allí.

La burla de Malfoy sólo la hizo soltar un gritito de frustración e intentar con más ahínco salir de allí, obteniendo el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores. Era patético y ridículo. ¿Cómo es que no podía levantarse siquiera?

Una carcajada por parte de Malfoy la hizo alzar el rostro y fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Quien diría que algún día vería a la sabelotodo siendo derrotada por un charco de barro. Ahora podré morir en paz.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una bola de lodo pasó por su lado y se estrelló contra el árbol en el que estaba apoyado; sus carcajadas cesaron súbitamente.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Otra bola de lodo voló por los aires y se estrelló contra sus zapatos. Hermione maldijo su mala puntería, ¡ella quería darle en la cara!

Dos bolas de barro después, Malfoy tenía su cara marrón y su ropa echa un desastre. Ahora la que reía era la Gryffindor.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, Granger! —gritó fúrico. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera agarrar su varita, algo lo jaló por los pies y lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, rodar entre las hojas y finalmente hundirse por completo en el barrizal, haciéndole compañía a la castaña, quien ahora reía más fuerte.

—El marrón te queda bien, Malfoy —se burló ella.

Queriendo estrangularla con sus propias manos, Draco hizo el intento de levantarse y caminar hacía ella; sin embargo, no había dado ni un paso cuando ya se encontraba nuevamente de cara contra el charco. Lo intentó un par de veces más y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Tenías razón, Malfoy. Es divertido ver cómo intentas salir de aquí —dijo, parafraseándolo entre risas.

El rubio rugió y maldijo de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron hasta cansarse mientras la castaña lo miraba divertida. Sí, ver a Draco Malfoy revolcándose en el barro mientras luchaba por salir sin poder conseguirlo era una de esas cosas únicas en la vida que la hacían sentir realizada. Compraría un pensadero sólo por poder ver ese momento una y otra vez.

—Espero que esto te enseñe, Malfoy, a no burlarte de la desgracia ajena.

El Slytherin hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado y ella rodó los ojos, Malfoy podía llegar a ser tan exasperante. Decidida a salir de allí y darse una buena ducha, convocó con un hechizo una rama cercana y se agarró de ella para mantener el equilibrio y salir del charco. Gracias a Merlín había recordado que traía su varita encima cuando Malfoy se estaba burlando de ella, ¡había sido de tanta ayuda! Eso debía agradecérselo al hurón, aunque quizá él no pensase lo mismo teniendo en cuenta que había usado un hechizo no verbal para tirarlo al charco. ¡Pequeños detalles!

Estando en la seguridad de la tierra firme, dudó unos segundos en ayudar o no al hurón a salir del charco, pero al final decidió dejarlo así. Se trataba de Draco Malfoy después de todo, seguramente rechazaría su ayuda incluso antes de ofrecérsela.

Levantando el mentón con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, teniendo en cuenta que estaba bañada en barro y su cabello era literalmente un arbusto con todas las hojas que tenía enredadas, comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba urgente un baño de agua caliente y nada ni nadie le impediría conseguirlo, y estaba segura que Malfoy podría arreglárselas solo, que pusiera en práctica esas habilidades de las que tanto se vanagloriaba.

Luego de pasar un par de minutos callado, procesando todo lo que Granger había hecho, Draco Malfoy soltó un bufido y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

La sabelotodo podía haberlo dejado solo en medio de un charco de barro, pero no desamparado. Muy a su pesar, le había dejado la rama del árbol lo suficientemente cerca como para que él estirara el brazo y la alcanzara. ¡Gryffindor ante todo!

—Granger, Granger… ¿qué haré contigo, Granger?

Echando a un lado la rama que había dejado la castaña para él, buscó su varita y salió del charco usando un par de hechizos. Granger podía ser muy buena, pero él tenía su orgullo y, si podía evitarlo, prefería salir por sus propios medios. ¡Que nadie dijera que Draco Malfoy dependía de Hermione Granger pasa solucionar sus problemas!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¿Les gustó? A mí me encantó cuando lo escribí. La próxima palabra será: "Cumpleaños"

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Este momento se dio semanas después de regresar a Hogwarts luego de la guerra. A mediados de Octubre.

2.- Se la llevan de forma civilizada, pero es imposible que no se reten de vez en cuando.

3.- No son amigos ni nada parecido.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadrito de abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	3. Cumpleaños

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds.

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

* * *

...**:::LA VIDA EN MOMENTOS:::…**

**-CUMPLEAÑOS-**

Hermione miraba las gruesas gotas de lluvia caer desde la ventana de su habitación en la torre Gryffindor. Sus compañeras de cuarto ya tenían varias horas dormidas, pero ella cargaba un insomnio de varios días que ya comenzaba a afectarle la cordura. Se decía que al amanecer iría con madame Pomfrey para que le diera poción para dormir, pero siempre se enfrascaba en las clases y los estudios y se le olvidaba ir a la enfermería; ahora era la tercera noche que pasaba en vela.

Con un suspiro resignado, se acomodó mejor en el alfeizar de la ventana y trató de distinguir algo del magnífico paisaje que le ofrecía Hogwarts. Sin embargo, la lluvia era tan densa que apenas podía ver borrosas manchas de lo que suponía era el bosque prohibido.

Le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba el sonido de las gotas al chocar contra el cristal y las piedras, pero detestaba la soledad que a veces venía con ella y que le enfriaba el alma. En esos momentos nada le gustaría más que tener un rico y espumoso chocolate caliente entre sus manos y quizá una agradable compañía, como pasó el día de su cumpleaños hace poco más de un mes. Aunque aún ponía en duda eso de "agradable".

**Hogwarts. 19 de septiembre. Un mes y una semana atrás.**

Estaba sentada debajo de un árbol cerca del lago leyendo una vez más Historia de Hogwarts. Era el día de su cumpleaños y le había costado mucho deshacerse de Ginny, Luna y Neville y tener ese valioso momento a solas. No los culpaba por querer acompañarla, pero la estaban agobiando, ¡ni que fuese la primera vez que pasaba su cumpleaños sola!

Unos fuertes truenos, y algunos relámpagos, le advirtieron de la tormenta que estaba próxima a caer, pero ella no le dio importancia. Siempre llovía en su cumpleaños, se sentiría ofendida y algo alarmada si algún año faltase ese evento. Con un movimiento de varita, impermeabilizó su preciado libro y después siguió leyendo.

Estuvo así un par de horas, con el viento meciéndole los cabellos y el olor a lluvia inundando sus fosas nasales, hasta que una gruesa y fría gota cayó en su nariz. Hizo bizcos para observar el pequeño charquito en su nariz antes de que una gran sonrisa se asomara en sus labios.

Con algo de emoción, cerró el libro con un golpe sordo, lo dejó a un lado y se paró frente al lago con los brazos abiertos. Poco a poco las gotas de lluvia fueron aumentando en número y fuerza. No hicieron falta más que algunos segundos para que la tormenta se desatara y todo quedara totalmente empapado. Incluyéndola a ella.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua se llevara sus angustias, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos y su dolor. Sentía como se purificaba de algún modo y los estragos de la guerra quedaban atrás. Le alegraba saber que la lluvia en su cumpleaños seguía siendo una constante en su vida, al igual que el placer que le producía estar bajo ella.

"_El agua es vida, Hermione"_ le decía siempre su madre. Y en ese momento ella se sentía llena de vida, de sueños, de esperanza. Esa aura de dolor y de tristeza había desaparecido de su ser en un instante.

Por algunos minutos no le importó estar sin Harry y Ron, no saber del paradero de sus padres, sentirse sola en medio de una multitud, que varios de sus seres queridos estuviesen muertos, que ella hubiese sido torturada y marcada… No, definitivamente no le importó.

Cuando el frío se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para calarle hasta los huesos y ponerle los labios y los dedos morados, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y que debía regresar al castillo. Le encantaba estar bajo la lluvia, pero no quería morir de hipotermia por descuidada. Así que regresó al árbol, agarró su ejemplar, que para su completo orgullo estaba totalmente seco, lo apretó fuerte contra su pecho y comenzó a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts.

Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, y rogaba que lo fueran, todos los alumnos del castillo debían estar en sus respectivas salas comunes tratando de resguardarse del frío y de mantener un poco el calor de sus cuerpos frente a las chimeneas; lo que, para su completa felicidad, le permitiría ir a las cocinas, sin encontrarse con miradas curiosas o de desdén, y tomar una taza de humeante chocolate caliente.

Como lo predijo, no se encontró con nadie en el camino y entró sin ninguna dificultad en las cocinas, donde fue recibida por Winky, a quien muy amablemente le pidió chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel mientras ella trataba de secar un poco su uniforme.

La elfina, algo tambaleante gracias a una borrachera reciente, cumplió con su petición y le dejó el pedido sobre una de las cuatros mesas que allí habían. Hermione trató de hablar con ella, pero Winky la ignoró y se marchó rápidamente de allí. Aún faltaban varias horas para la cena, así que el lugar estaba tranquilo y ordenado.

Agarró con cuidado la humeante taza y, casi con devoción, la llevó a sus labios. El sabor dulzón del chocolate, mezclado con canela y algo de vainilla, fue una delicia para su paladar, su cuerpo tembló de regocijo y su mente se desconectó por un minuto de la realidad. Alguna vez leyó que comer chocolate era equivalente a tener un orgasmo; bien, ella nunca había tenido un orgasmo, pero casi podía asegurar que el chocolate era cien mil veces mejor. No concebía que algo pudiese superarlo.

Luego de haberse acabado la taza y estar un par de segundos mirándola, una sonrisa melancólica escapó de sus labios y varias lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Su madre, cada vez que llovía o nevaba, le preparaba chocolate caliente con cascaras de naranja, o con crema y canela, y ambas se sentaban frente a la ventana del salón, cerca de la chimenea, a disfrutar del clima mientras charlaban de algún tema sin importancia. Esos eran unos de los pocos momentos que dejaba sus libros de lado y sólo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la compañía, la mayoría de las veces su padre las acompañaba.

¡Cómo los extrañaba!

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por retener sus lágrimas, acercó hacia ella el trozo de pastel y lo contempló embelesada un rato. Sus padres le habrían dicho que esa era demasiada azúcar para sus dientes. Negando con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos, agarró su varita y conjuró una pequeña vela, la cual colocó en el pastel y encendió con un simple hechizo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hermione! —se dijo.

Pidió un deseo y se preparó para soplar la vela, cuando un pequeño alboroto la distrajo y la hizo mirar hacia la entrada. Draco Malfoy, empapado de pies a cabeza, con su cabello rubio platino pegado al rostro y una mueca de fastidio en la cara, entró a la cocina gruñendo una gran cantidad de maldiciones y tratando fervientemente de secarse con un hechizo. Hermione quiso llorar y mimetizarse con la mesa para no tener que enfrentarse con Malfoy, no tenía ni las ganas ni las energías para hacerlo. ¿Acaso no podía pasar su cumpleaños tranquilamente?

Cuando Draco alzó la mirada y se encontró de frente con aquellos ojos chocolate, aumentó su mueca de fastidio y soltó otro par de maldiciones. Inmediatamente un elfo se acercó para atenderlo y con palabras un tanto frías y despectivas, que hicieron a Hermione fruncir el ceño, le ordenó que le trajera un té y algunas pastas secas.

—Son seres vivos, ¿sabías? No deberías tratarlos así.

Malfoy rodó los ojos al escucharla. —Los trato como se lo merecen y como les gusta ser tratados.

—Podrías ser más amable, ¿o a ti te gustaría que te trataran así?

—Yo trato a los demás como se me dé la gana, sabelotodo.

—Claro, siempre ha sido así —susurró, Hermione, antes de soltar un suspiro. —¿No te has puesto a pensar que quizá por eso terminaste así? —Su mirada viajó inconscientemente al antebrazo izquierdo del rubio, quien soltó un gruñido y se removió incómodo. —Pensé que aprenderías de tus errores pasados, Malfoy.

—¿Quién dice que no lo hice? —Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios antes de beber un sorbo del té que le había llevado el elfo. Si se ponía a pensar, anteriormente nunca se habría permitido estar en la misma habitación que una sangre sucia, aunque eso él no lo diría.

—Claro, Malfoy. —Apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano, dejando que varios rizos castaños cayeran sobre su rostro. Estaba cansada emocionalmente y no tenía ganas de enzarzarse en una pelea verbal con el rubio, así que simplemente lo dejaría pasar.

Se quedó viendo la velita encendida con mirada ausente, sin percatarse de lo rápido que ésta se consumía con cada segundo que pasaba.

Un temblor y un pequeño golpe en la mesa la devolvieron al presente, así que lentamente volteó hacia Malfoy y lo encontró tiritando de frío; una sonrisa comprensiva escapó inconscientemente de sus labios.

—Deberías tomar chocolate caliente, es más efectivo para combatir el frío.

—No me gusta el chocolate —respondió de forma automática, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que le había revelado algo muy personal a su rival.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a erguirse en la silla. Primero, no se espera una respuesta así de su parte; segundo, ¿podía existir alguien a quien no le gustara el chocolate?

—Es broma, ¿verdad? Es imposible que no te guste. —Draco apretó los puños y desvió la mirada, gesto que Hermione entendió perfectamente y que le hizo soltar una risita ahogada. —Bueno, a mi no me gustan las manzanas, detesto su textura en mi lengua.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de sorprenderse y voltear a verla con los ojos abiertos.

—Imposible, no conozco a nadie que no le gusten las manzanas.

—Y yo no conocía a nadie que no le gustara el chocolate. Estamos mano.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante algunos segundos, sin poder creerse que estaban teniendo una conversación mínimamente civilizada. Draco volvió a tiritar y Hermione soltó un suspiro, con un movimiento de varita, que inmediatamente alertó a Malfoy, aplicó un hechizo de calefacción a la estancia, aumentando la temperatura del ambiente y proporcionándole calor a sus cuerpos.

Hermione pidió otro chocolate caliente para llevar y se encaminó a la salida. Había estado cinco minutos sin pelear con Draco Malfoy y no quería tentar a su suerte, prefería pasar tranquilamente lo que le quedaba de día.

—No apagaste la vela —le dijo Draco cuando estaba a punto de salir. Ella se volteó lentamente y miró interrogante al rubio, quien simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalándole el pastel. —Apágala antes de que se consuma.

Sin poder creer del todo lo que estaba escuchando, caminó hacia el pastel y, cerrando los ojos, apagó la velita. Luego de acercarle el pastel a Malfoy, se volteó y volvió a caminar hacia la salida, segura de que Draco no la volvería a detener.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Granger —escuchó a su espalda. Una sonrisa incrédula y algo tonta se le instaló en la cara.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

Sin voltear, ni agregar nada más, salió de las cocinas y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya podía decir que su cumpleaños había sido perfecto.

Casi perfecto.

**Hogwarts. Presente.**

Ese día había pedido como deseo tener a alguien especial con quien compartir su chocolate y, aunque no fue de la forma que ella esperaba, su deseo se cumplió. Para bien o para mal, Draco Malfoy no podía ser más especial en su vida.

Ese, definitivamente, había sido uno de los cumpleaños más inolvidables.

¿Se volvería a repetir algún día? Lo dudaba, pero al menos le quedaría el recuerdo de que Malfoy no era tan malo como aparentaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bueno, se suponía que éste capítulo lo publicaría el 19 de septiembre, ya saben, por ser el cumpleaños de Hermione y porque de ese día a mi cumpleaños hay un mes exacto, pero por cuestiones de estudios no pude hasta hoy. Igual espero que lo disfruten, me parece un capítulo muy especial.

¿Les cuento un secreto? Inicialmente la palabra era "Chocolate", pero después, pensando un poco en la línea de tiempo, me dije que no podía pasar por alto el cumpleaños de Hermione, así que escribí esto con una mezcla de ambas.

¿A quién le provoca ahora una taza de chocolate caliente?

La próxima palabra será: Desmayos.

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Éste es un Draco que poco a poco pone en práctica lo que aprendió de sus errores, aunque no puede evitar las viejas costumbres de vez en cuando, como pasó en el capítulo pasado.

2.- Eso de que comer chocolate es equivalente a tener un orgasmo no es un invento, yo lo leí. En alguna parte lo leí. Esto se refiere más a una serie de reacciones bioquímicas frente al estímulo.

3.- En lo personal, se me hace fantástico que a ninguno le guste la comida favorita del otro. Una diferencia más entre ellos.

4.- Un extra: Todos los años llueve en mi cumpleaños y ya considero de mal presagio que no caigan al menos 4 gotas del cielo.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadro en blanco de ahí abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	4. Desmayos

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds.

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

...**:::LA VIDA EN MOMENTOS:::…**

**-DESMAYOS-**

* * *

_Cuando era pequeña me desmayé tres veces…_

_La primera vez fue a los cinco años, cuando me distraje y me caí por las escaleras de mi casa; no fue una gran caída, pero el golpe que me di en la cabeza fue fuerte. _

_La segunda vez fue a los ocho años, en la escuela, cuando la profesora de deportes me llevó al límite y mi cuerpo no lo aguantó más; ella nunca entendió que las actividades físicas de alta resistencia no son lo mío. _

_Y la tercera vez fue a los once años, cuando mi hermano murió en aquel accidente aéreo; desde entonces le tengo pánico a las alturas._

_Desde esa vez no me había vuelto a desmayar… hasta hace tres días._

* * *

**Hogwarts. 06 de noviembre. Tres días atrás.**

Era de noche y hacia un frío infernal que calaba hasta los huesos y congelaba el alma. Los muros del castillo se habían convertido en bloques de hielo y los prefectos y premios anuales que hacían sus rondas tenían que caminar con cuidado si no querían un boleto directo a la enfermería. Cada uno iba abrigado hasta los dientes y trataba de mantener el calor de su cuerpo como mejor podía, cosa que aún con los hechizos se estaba volviendo una hazaña. Caminaban en parejas y lo más juntos posibles para generar fricción y ganar calor, ¡al diablo las rencillas entre las casas, querían seguir vivos!

Por tercera vez en la noche, Daphne Greengrass soltó un estornudo y Hermione pensó seriamente en hacer una parada en la enfermería.

—¡Maldición! —masculló la rubia.

—Deberíamos ir con Madame Pomfrey antes de que empeores —comentó Hermione. Daphne le caía bien, no eran las mejores amigas, pero llevaban un trato cordial y ameno, lo último que ella quería era que terminara seriamente enferma.

—Sólo son unos estornudos, no es nada. —Hermione la miró con reproche y Daphne le respondió con una sonrisa. —Te preocupas demasiado, deberías relajarte un poco.

—Terminarás enferma si sigues así.

—Estoy bien, Granger. En serio.

Hermione hizo una mueca, pero prefirió no seguir insistiendo. No quería entrar en una discusión innecesaria que lo único que haría sería acabar con sus energías, las cuales parecían escasearle últimamente. Se estaba sintiendo más cansada de lo normal y con mucho sueño, a pesar que dormía toda la noche gracias a las pociones que generosamente le había dado Madame Pomfrey. No era algo que le ocurriera a menudo, pero quería pensar que era algo pasajero.

—¿Granger? —Hermione frunció el ceño y miró a Daphne con desconcierto, la chica se veía preocupada y ella no entendía por qué. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien…

—Estabas ida… Tengo rato llamándote, ya me estaba preocupando, tú no eres de esas, ¿segura que estás bien?

No, lo estaba, su cuerpo no estaba bien, pero no quería preocupar de más a la rubia así que simplemente asintió. Daphne, metida en su mejor papel de actriz, hizo que le creyó y continuó con su charla, algo que Hermione agradeció enormemente. Algo que le gustaba de Daphne era que la chica tenía una voz melodiosa, de esas que parecen surreales y cuando las escuchas piensas que has entrado en un mundo donde todo es color de rosa y la vida tiene un sabor dulce que te embriaga y te supera; aunque después te das cuenta que sólo es Daphne Greengrass, una Slytherin fuera de serie, amable, hermosa y peligrosa, pero capaz de entablar una conversación con una Gryffindor si lo considera correcto; una simple mortal que no tiene nada de _Veela_, pero que te puede hechizar con su encanto. Por eso la dejaba hablar, aunque muchas veces no la entendiera y otras tantas no compartiera sus puntos de vista. Casi la consideraba una amiga.

Hermione trataba, ponía todo su empeño en llevar el hilo de la conversación, pero sentía sus párpados cerrarse y su cuerpo torpe y pesado. Tenía mucho sueño.

—La verdad, no creo que ningún estudiante se atreviese a dejar su sala común con semejante frío, deberíamos ir con el resto y terminar las rondas por hoy. En lo personal, no quiero terminar como una paleta helada, aunque sería una hermosa paleta helada. —Una serie de estornudos dieron fin al monólogo de la rubia y la hicieron detener por un instante. —Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor.

Para acelerar las cosas, Daphne agarró a Hermione por la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarla por los distintos pasillos. La castaña no entendía bien lo que pasada, aunque sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, que debería decir algo o detenerse, pero no podía y Daphne parecía un torbellino de energía que arrasaba con todo a su paso, incluyéndola a ella. Apenas era consciente del movimiento de sus pies y dudaba firmemente de tener sus párpados abiertos.

No, no estaba bien.

—Greengrass —la llamó, pero ésta no la escuchó, o quizá fue ella quien simplemente no emitió ningún sonido. —Espera —insistió, pero de nuevo no fue escuchada. —¡Detente! —exclamó ésta vez con más firmeza al tiempo que liberaba su muñeca del agarre. Inmediatamente, Daphne volteó a verla y su cara pasó del desconcierto al asombro y de allí al terror.

—¡Merlín, Granger, estás pálida!

—No me siento bien —diciendo eso, todo su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y a replicarse. Frente a sus ojos, dos Daphne la miraban asustadas. —Estoy mareada, creo que… —No supo si lo dijo o la frase quedó en su cabeza, porque en ese momento una oscuridad conocida la envolvió y la desconectó del mundo rápidamente.

* * *

Cuando volvió súbitamente en sí, se encontró desorientada y con dos pares de ojos observándola; unos verdes y brillantes, y otros grises y acerados. ¿O eran 4 pares?

—Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. No se ve bien.

—Llévala.

—Tú me ayudarás, que…

Apenas entendía lo que decían, y con mucha más dificultad mantenía sus ojos abiertos. Veía dos cabelleras rubias y sabía que una le pertenecía a Daphne, la otra… la otra no debía estar allí. Quizá fuese producto de su obnubilada cabeza.

"_Mantente despierta, Hermione. No te duermas" _Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, pero era inútil. Los ojos se le cerraban sin que ella pudiese hacer nada y la tentación de dejarse llevar era demasiado grande.

—¿Granger? ¡Granger!

Los gritos se escuchaban lejanos y quería decirle a Daphne que no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido. Lentamente la oscuridad volvió a apoderarse de ella y no supo más de la realidad.

**Hogwarts. Actualidad.**

Me desperté hoy en las primeras horas de la tarde y Madame Pomfrey me explicó que mi cuerpo estuvo tan sobrecargado luego de los días de insomnio que entró en una suspensión temporal. Necesitaba un descanso urgente. También me dijo que los malos hábitos alimenticios que estaba llevando me produjeron una anemia leve, casi pude escuchar a mi madre decepcionada ante mi descuido y eso me hizo sentir peor.

Eso no estaba bien, yo no estaba bien.

Era como un barco a la deriva. Estancada, rodeada de agua, esperando que alguien viniese a ayudarme; y esa no era yo y tampoco era la persona en la que me quería convertir. Sí, mis padres no estaban, Harry y Ron no estaban, pero era absurdo que me dejase engullir por eso. Era absurdo siquiera pensarlo cuando Ginny, Neville y Luna venían a visitarme en sus tiempos libres; cuando Daphne, presa del resfriado, me hacía compañía desde la camilla del frente y trataba de contagiarme su alegría y su buen humor; cuando unas pastas secas y una taza de chocolate caliente habían llegado misteriosamente a mi mesita y me habían hecho sentir en paz y satisfecha.

Era absurdo y autodestructivo, y no seguiría así.

Mejor dejarme embriagar por el olor a madera, tabaco y menta que impregna mi cuerpo y que me hace sentir segura y tranquila. Un olor que no me pertenece, pero que siento mío.

* * *

_Cuando era pequeña me desmayé tres veces…_

_La primera vez fue a los cinco años, cuando me distraje y me caí por las escaleras de mi casa; no fue una gran caída, pero el golpe que me di en la cabeza fue fuerte. _

_La segunda vez fue a los ocho años, en la escuela, cuando la profesora de deportes me llevó al límite y mi cuerpo no lo aguantó más; ella nunca entendió que las actividades físicas de alta resistencia no eran lo mío. _

_Y la tercera vez fue a los once años, cuando mi hermano murió en aquel accidente aéreo; desde entonces le tengo pánico a las alturas._

_Siendo adulta sólo me he desmayado una vez, a los diecinueve años, cuando por estúpida creía que estaba sola y descuidé mi salud mientras buscaba la forma de llenar ese vacío._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Saben qué? Olviden mis plazos. Lo único que les daré, será la certeza de que no abandonaré la historia.

Un capítulo algo raro y desolador. Inicialmente no iba a ser así, pero cambió a medida que fui escribiendo y no me pareció mal. Ya hemos tenido tres capítulos con Hermione sufriendo y ya es suficiente, ¿no creen? Mercaré un antes y un después, a ver cómo sale.

Por cierto, les cuento que a mitad del capítulo me detuve y pensé: "¿Esto se llama Desmayos o Daphne? Hay como que mucho Greengrass por aquí" xDD ¿Qué opinan?

**Para la letra E necesitaré su ayuda**, así que escucho propuestas. Tenía planificado "Elegancia", pero ya no me gusta y quiero complacerlas y recompensarlas de algún modo.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1.-** Para mí Daphne está más allá de los Mortífagos y la guerra. Amable, hermosa, vanidosa, juguetona, carismática, pero peligrosa al mejor estilo Slytherin.

**2.-** ¿A los magos les da anemia? ¿Los sangre pura se enferman de refriado? En mi fic sí.

**3.-** Antes de que pregunten: Sí, la otra cabellera rubia era de Draco. Sí, el olor a madera, tabaco y menta también pertenece a Draco, pero Hermione no lo sabe.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadro en blanco de ahí abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


	5. Elefantes

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes presentes en ésta historia me pertenecen, todos son creación de J.K Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para mi entretenimiento y el de uds.

**NOTA: **Mis FanFics sólo están publicados en esta página, si los leen en algún otro lugar será un plagio y les agradecería que me avisaran. Gracias de antemano.

**...:::LA VIDA EN MOMENTOS:::…**

**-ELEFANTES-**

—Y que quede claro que no quiero que intercambien papeles.

Todos los alumnos soltaron una exhalación y la estricta profesora McGonagall reprimió una sonrisa. La trasfiguración que debían realizar era de nivel avanzado y como ya de por sí el hechizo era difícil, la mayoría quería tener que realizar lo más sencillo. Lo que ellos no sabían era que en ningún papelito había algo sencillo. Tampoco es como si ella se los fuese a decir.

"_Aunque tampoco es como si pudieran hacerlo porque están hechizados para tener un solo dueño" _pensó tratando de reprimir otra sonrisa. Estaba segura que unos cuantos alumnos tendrían serios problemas al ignorar su norma e intercambiar papeles.

Con un simple hechizo hizo flotar los papelitos sobre sus cabezas y los alumnos inmediatamente sacaron sus varitas y convocaron uno. En medio de la conmoción se escucharon grititos de alegría, bufidos de disconformidad y suspiros de resignación.

Draco trató de no hacer una cosa ni la otra, así que sólo frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca con la boca. Entre todos los animales que seguramente habrían en los papelitos, ¿tuvo que elegir precisamente ese? ¡Qué suerte la suya!

—Como dije anteriormente, no está permitido que intercambien asignaciones y les informo: hay un par de cada animal, así que un vez que hayan logrado su transfiguración, deberán buscar a su igual y ese será el compañero con el que trabajen lo que queda del curso, ¿me entendieron? —Una especie de oleada de exaltación recorrió el aula y McGonagall tuvo que pedir silencio para que los alumnos se calmaran, cosa que tardó varios segundos. —Ahora saldremos al patio para que comiencen. Necesitarán espacio. —Inmediatamente el ruido volvió al aula y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a encaminarse hacia la salida.

Una vez en el patio los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse en busca de un lugar tranquilo para llevar a cabo su tarea, así que Draco eligió la profundidad y oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido para concentrarse y que nadie pudiese observar sus intentos fallidos.

El hechizo requería concentración y habilidad, y él poseía ambas; sin embargo, no lograba su objetivo, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le faltaba?

Inconscientemente se apoyó en uno de los árboles y miró intensamente el papelito que había elegido, como si en él estuviese la solución a todos sus problemas. La palabra _"Elefante", _escrita con la elegante y prolija letra de la profesora McGonagall, resaltaba en el pergamino y resonaba en su cabeza. ¿Qué problema tenía con ese animal que no lograba materializarlo? En realidad, sí sabía cuál era el problema con el animal, pero era absurdo que esa fuese la causa.

Y como si de un rayo se tratara la respuesta se iluminó dentro de su cabeza.

Pensaba en el animal, sí, pero no lo concretaba y eso era lo que le impedía realizar el hechizo con éxito. Inmediatamente la voz de la profesora McGonagall resonó en su cabeza: _"Deben imaginarlo y palparlo. Pensar en sus medidas, su forma, su color, su personalidad; incluso en su aroma, sonido y peso. Si no hacen esto, por muy habilidosos y buenos magos que sean, no lograrán nunca realizar con éxito el hechizo…"_

Y precisamente ahí estaba su falla.

Cerrando sus ojos, pensó en todo los que les había dicho la profesora y le dio vida al animal en su cabeza. Metódicamente hizo los movimientos de varita adecuados para el hechizo y lo pronunció suavemente. Frente a sus ojos, una pequeña piedra comenzaba a transformarse en una cría de elefante y una sonrisa de victoria se asomó en su cara.

Una vez completada la transfiguración, el animal se acercó a sus piernas y lo acarició suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que soplaba fuertemente por su trompa. No era más grande que un Golden Retriever y tampoco más fuerte que él mismo, pero a Draco le pareció perfecto porque exactamente así era como lo había pensado. Luego de darle unos golpecitos en la cabeza le hizo señas al animal para que lo siguiera y éste gustoso comenzó a caminar tras su amo.

Draco caminaba orgulloso y arrogante a través del patio del colegio mientras era seguido de cerca por su nueva mascota. Había sido el primero en completar el hechizo y, teniendo en cuenta su dificultad, debía ser algo digno de admirar.

—Felicitaciones, señor Malfoy, ha conseguido completar la asignación antes que los demás —dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez que el rubio llegó a su lugar. —Sin embargo, me gustaría que me explicara qué le pasó a su elefante —demandó con una ceja alzada.

Draco miró a su mascota y se dijo que no había nada malo con ella, así lo imaginó. El pequeño elefante sopló fuertemente por su trompa, demostrando así su indignación ante la pregunta de la mujer, quién alzó aún más la ceja al ver semejante actitud.

—Que yo sepa, esas no son las proporciones que debería tener una animal de su tipo —aclaró.

—En ese caso, profesora, debió especificar tamaño y edad de la criatura —debatió tranquilamente, arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras para mostrar su disconfort. —Usted pidió un elefante, éste podrá ser una cría, pero sigue siendo uno. No he fallado en nada.

La profesora torció la boca ante tal falta de respeto por parte de su alumno, pero se dijo que a pesar de todo él tenía razón. —¡Veinte puntos para Slytherin! —exclamó y Draco volvió a poner aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba al saberse victorioso.

A los pocos segundos el sonido del soplido de otro elefante los hizo voltear y centrar su atención en los invernaderos. Pronto vieron a un enorme elefante dirigirse hacia ellos con su dueño montado sobre su lomo y un enorme lazó rosado en su cuello.

Draco mantuvo un rostro impasible todo el tiempo, incluso una vez que supo la identidad del jinete, aunque en su mente maldecía una y otra vez a su suerte.

—¡Buen trabajo, señorita Granger! —exclamó entusiasmada la profesora.

—Gracias, profesora McGonagall —susurró con orgullo contenido la leona.

—¡Veinte puntos para Gryffindor!

Hermione acarició entusiasmada al animal y éste respondió con un entusiasmado trompetazo que casi los deja sordos a los tres. En ese momento Hermione reparó en Malfoy y en el pequeño animal que tenía a sus pies y que ahora entrelaza su trompa con su propio elefante. Su alma se le salió del cuerpo y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos, ¡Malfoy sería su compañero por todo el año! Alguna divinidad debía estarse burlando de ella, era la única razón que encontraba.

—Cierra la boca, Granger. Ya sé que soy irresistible y que muchas babean por mí, pero no me interesa que tú seas una de ellas —siseó luego de hartarse de la mirada de sorpresa que ella le brindaba.

—Ni que fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra —dijo altanera y elevando la barbilla.

—Pero innegablemente soy el más irresistible —afirmó con arrogancia—; y a diferencia de otros, con buen sentido del gusto —agregó al detallar el enorme lazo rosa en el cuello del elefante. —Ese lazo es horrible.

—¡No es horrible! —chilló Hermione. —A Greta le gusta.

—¿Greta? ¿Quién es Greta? —susurró Malfoy alzando una ceja, gesto imitado por la profesora McGonagall.

—¡La elefanta! —gritó indignada mientras la susodicha alzaba la trompa ofendida y soltaba un poderoso trompetazo.

Draco aguantó las ganas de reírse de la absurda situación. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, le ponía el nombre de Greta a una elefanta? Únicamente la sabelotodo, se respondió.

Agarró aire para burlarse abiertamente, pero la profesora, previniendo una pelea entre sus alumnos, decidió intervenir y lo dejó con la palabra en la boca.

—Creo, señor Malfoy, que así como usted decidió transfigurar a una cría de elefante, la señorita Granger tiene todo el derecho de ponerle lazo y nombre al suyo.

Tanto Hermione como Greta elevaron la cabeza en son de victoria y Draco alzó una ceja incrédulo ante lo que veía, su pequeña mascota lo secundó con un soplido.

—¡Que lazo tan horrible! —gritó alguien detrás de ellos y todos buscaron inmediatamente el origen de la voz.

Blaise Zabini venía caminando tranquilamente con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y un gato súper desarrollado a su lado; un guepardo, dedujo Hermione por sus manchas. Un par de metros más atrás venía Theodore Nott con un imponente y hermoso lobo blanco a su lado. Conociéndolos como los conocía, Draco supuso que Nott había sido el primero en realizar el hechizo y había esperado pacientemente a que su amigo lograra realizar el suyo.

—Granger, ¿de dónde has sacado semejante espanto? —preguntó Zabini mientras llegaba a su lado y señalaba el lazo.

—¡No es un espanto! —chilló. —¿Verdad, Greta? —preguntó echándose hacia delante para mirar a la elefanta a los ojos desde arriba.

—¿Greta? —preguntó Nott.

—La elefanta —aclaró Malfoy. —Al parecer Granger tiene una especie de fetiche con ponerle nombres horribles a sus mascotas.

Blaise estalló en carcajadas al oír la explicación y Nott ladeó la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa. La elefanta, indignada, soltó otro sonoro trompetazo y agarró a Zabini del tobillo y lo puso de cabeza en el aire; inmediatamente éste comenzó a gritar improperios y tratar de zafarse.

—¡Controla a tu animal, Granger! —gritó Malfoy.

—¡Greta, suelta a Zabini! —chilló ella. —Eso no se hac- —Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, un molesto guepardo saltó sobre ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue agacharse para esquivar el zarpazo. —¡Dile a tu gato que se comporte, Zabini!

—¡Que tu elefanta con problemas de personalidad me baje primero!

—¡Basta! —gritó McGonagall mientras los inmovilizaba a todos, incluyendo a los animales, con un movimiento de varita. Un inminente dolor de cabeza asomaba en sus sienes y comenzaba a arrepentirse enormemente de haber decidido hacer la práctica de esa forma. —A menos que quieran que les baje quince puntos a cada uno, cesen la pelea ahora mismo. Y creo que no tengo que decir que Slytherin sería la casa más afectada, ¿verdad?

Con otro movimiento de varita les devolvió la movilidad y Hermione logró que Greta bajara a Zabini y éste a su vez hizo que su guepardo volviera manso a su lado. La profesora suspiró y con otra advertencia calmó los ánimos caldeados.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Daphne Greengrass apareciera con un enorme oso tras ella; Crabbe, Goyle, Lavender y Parvati con patas y colas de animales, evidenciando que habían intentado intercambiar las papeletas; Hannah Abbott con un lobo marrón a su lado; y Terry Boot con un águila en el hombro. El resto de los alumnos no consiguieron llevar a cabo el hechizo y lo intentarían de nuevo en la próxima clase; dejando como únicas parejas definidas las de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, y Theodore Nott y Hannah Abbott. Aunque sospecharon fervientemente que Daphne Greengrass haría pareja con Neville Longbottom cuando éste último apareció con un inanimado y pequeño oso de piedra entre sus manos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno, un capítulo algo loco que contrasta enormemente con los anteriores, pero es que quise complacer a Almendroide con eso de los elefantes. Espero que les haya gustado y se hayan reído un poco. ¡Va por ti, Javy!

Para la siguiente letra no tengo nada planificado, así que si alguna quiere que las complazca, leo sugerencias.

**Aclaraciones:**

1.- Excepto los elefantes de Draco y Hermione, el resto de los animales fue totalmente al azar. No hay ninguna implicación detrás de ellos.

2.- ¿Por qué Draco transfiguró a una cría de elefante? Porque no le gustan las criaturas grandes, le recuerdan a los trolls y él siente aversión hacía ellos; los considera asquerosos.

**- Cualquier sugerencia, comentario, amenaza de muerte, o simplemente un saludo, escríbanlo en ese cuadro en blanco de ahí abajo que dice "Review". Harán feliz a la autora y no les cuesta ni dinero ni trabajo -**


End file.
